Reversed Flames
by MangaMad23
Summary: Fem!Naruto, Child!Naruto. This expedition was a cluster fuck, Levi thinks. Titans acted more ape shit than normal and gathered to a specific area of the woods like a bunch of rabid dogs sniffing out a treat and gathering to a small, something... Several men belonging to his squad died saving it, Levi will be damned if he choses to make his comrades lives in vain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and will continue to own nothing. (;-;)**

**Warning: Bad writing. Feel free to suggest any tips to how to improve it.**

* * *

Naruto opened her eyes, gazing at the clouds floating by as the leaves rustled in the breeze.

Another day, another month. Then, before she knew it, it was another year.

To her it seemed, time was limitless as she was untouched by it, her beautiful silky golden hair flowed around her in a halo. Skin flawless as sun-kissed skin vibrant and healthy.

In fact, time took from her.

Her once tall lithe body devoid of baby fat was nowhere to be seen. A small bodily child replacing her once feminine figure. Naruto gauged her physical age looking around seven to eight years of age.

Her mental age however, Naruto wasn't quite sure, she had lived for years stuck in this body, living among no one but herself. The once bustling and strong Elemental Nations was no more than a huge graveyard for those who had once lived.

Not even Kurama seemed to last to the test of time.

She called, she yelled, she screamed, yet. Her only response was the defeaning silence that seemed to always, always swallow her whole. Nearly broken, she sat on a lonely rock, a rock, which seemed to reflect her own as it stood in a field of grass, peaceful, yet terribly lonely like herself and silently cried.

But, she persevered, she pushed through.

Alone, Alone and alone she did it all alone.

Naruto feared she would end up insane, maybe she already was. She wasn't sure, and there was no one there to tell her if she was.

Her blue eyes roved her surroundings, which was, only grass. To her sides and where it stood tall and free as it moved with the wind.

Ah... she 'overslept' again.

Overslept meaning, she had been sleeping a shit loooong while, maybe months or years. Naruto wasn't really sure, her only sure proof of time passing being that the environment moved with time while she did not.

She had found it strange, there were no bugs or animals to care for the plants and let the cycle of life repeat. But somehow, the plants managed to stay alive and grow, Naruto had the suspicion that it was somewhat linked to the disappearance of her people.

She sat up without difficulty, which, she found, was actually very weird for the first time after her long hibernation. Usually, the plants would grow around her and keep a firm clasp on her as if she was bound to the earth. That however did not happen, and in her and the grass' case, her body had left an outline on the grass she slept on, it was as if someone had picked her up and carried her and then just dumped her on an overgrown grass and then just left.

Naruto laughed, yeah, as if, she hadn't seen a human much less an animal in who knows how long.

"And then what? Dump me in some random place in the elemental nations? Yeah right, no place is random for me anymore," she laughed bitterly, "I've walked to every nook and cranny of this land, as if I didn't know where I am–"

Then, something happened.

Large tremors suddenly erupted and shook her to her bones. Now, she wasn't quite surprised at first at what she thought was just a small earthquake, she was no stranger to it and she herself had made a few. But as the ground beneath her continued to shake and Naruto noted it had a rhythmic and somewhat even pattern.

As the thudding got closer she stood up finally to face off against a foot.

Wait, no no no. Not a foot.

Her eyes trailed the leg attached to the body that was attached to a funny face. Its gaze peering to her tiny form.

The two stared, well, the titan did, Naruto mostly gaped.

Its gigantic arms began to move to reach her and plucked her from the ground. Somewhat squeezing her body in a normally bone crushing hold. But Naruto was no normal person.

Quick as lightning, a flash of shimmering light slashed through the titans fingers, quickly the jinjuriki bounded off the severed fingers of the titan just as the giants hand crashed to his bloodied arm, prey slipping through its fingers the titan roared. It's anguished cries rumbling the forest and shaking the earth.

Naruto landed a good distance away from the titan, beginning to observe.

What the hell was this thing?

She watched, as the once severed fingers began to regenerate and fill for the empty digits.

her observations were cut abruptly short as another titan, an incredibly shorter one compared to the 15 metre giant made a dash to her jaw first and wide as it tried to devour her, stance wide, Naruto was ready for it.

Naruto's head on collision immediately stunted the titan from chomping her head off, the titan, having denied its lunch struggled to push further but budged no more than where it was stopped.

The first titan's booming footsteps could be heard louder and louder as it got closer to Naruto from behind

In one swift movement, Naruto snapped the neck of the smaller one and with unprecedented strength that had been said to surpass even Tsunade's, Naruto threw it to the titan stomping towards her, the collision of the smaller titan colliding with its leg had managed to break the titans leg and more as the mighty titan toppled over and fell on its belly.

Where? she thought as she began to run at breakneck speeds at the fallen buffoon, where was it's weak spot? pulling out her kunai she aimed at one of the two spots that she knew was a guaranteed kill.

Knowing her kunai was too small of a weapon to inflict a stab wound, as it head was simply too thick, she threw the kunai harder than usual as it whistled and split the wind before it found its target, splitting straight through it's head and sailing deeper until it went completely through before it embedded itself deeply into the bark of a tree.

Naruto grinned, "Hah! Take that fugly! No one can kill me but Naruto Uzumaki herself! And even then she couldn't do it 'cause she was too awesome!"

Naruto closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of battle that she was long deprived from, ahh the nostalgia, the first real actions she's gotten ever since the beginning of her immortal life…

"Which is why you should be even more honoured huh?" she tutted, hand on hips, she began walking back and forth in one place, complimenting either herself and sometimes the titan. All the while failing to notice the ebbs of life stitching the hole in the titans head together once again.

"But now, now, per se, it wasn't really my fault was it? You mr. Creepy Big, tried to eat me! Is that not a valid point to fight back?" Naruto gasped, "no?! What do you mean no? You couldn't help it 'cause I was too irresistible? Aww I'm flattered but you see…" The blondes eyes darted around, she whispered, "I'm not edible!" She laughed, rather crudely.

"So it would be rather to your benefit if you… didn't… eat me…?" Naruto gaped then, staring disbelievingly at the titan who literally just grew a head looking totally fine and dandy.

Looking fine and dandy indeed, and looking fine and dandy as its maddie hand descended on her.

Quickly Naruto dodged, her brain a storm of strategies, seriously? She had to deal with an eternal being like that lunatic Hidan?

The blonde dodged another set of attacks, what did shikamaru say about that fight again? Burying hidan was what she had remembered, and that had been due to Shikamaru deducing that although HIdan had an immortal body, he was still prone to the basic necessities of a human being.

But what about this thing?! Naruto internally screamed, that thing definitely wasn't a human! It didn't have any reproductive systems which meant that it couldn't take a dump, therefore not needing food!

The only way of killing it that Nartuto could think of was blowing it into complete oblivion until there was not even a speck of that thing left.

But… she was forgetting something.

Her face tensed, suddenly realising the forgotten smaller titan. She dodged another grab, debris flying everywhere as her eyes shifted towards the smaller figure. It's still prone form lying where it had been tossed.

Strange, Naruto thought

Naruto had 'killed' the smaller pesk before killing the much larger one. Did their healing factors vary? Or did she find the weak spot without knowing?

Regardless, while she did like mulling over the variables– yes, variables. Naruto had come to actually like thinking over the years, surprise! Considering all she could was think think and think! Alone. Naruto was very much getting bored of only dodging. She would need to end this faster if she wanted more time to explore.

A few minutes of exchanges of fists that Naruto realised that the nape was the killing point she had been looking for, quick as a whip she severed the chunk of meat without effort, landing gracefully.

Bloody but not broken, Naruto looked at her clothes in disgust, "you think you could have gone down cleaner, you know…" She paused. Looking down to the fallen titan, large amounts of smoke emitting from the corpse, "and stay down," the blonde accusedly pointed, face sour, "I mean it!"

No answer

Good.

That giant fool got her clothes all dirty and bloody– oh, nevermind. Naruto watched as the blood splattered on her clothes began to evaporate from existence, leaving nothing but her memories of what was once soaking on her shirt.

At least they cleaned up themselves, looking up, the titans body also followed its blood and began to disappear in clouds of smoke.

Did it all disappear? Was there even any traces left, was there a limit?

Naruto watched in fascination and stood there through the whole process, as its flesh, bones and every drop of blood began to evaporate away into existence.

Leaving no trace.

No proof it ever lived.

None at all.

And Naruto hated it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After a few minutes of wondering, Naruto was once again being chased by titans once again.

And oh boy, was it not one, not two. But a crap ton of titans running and prancing to her oh so little lonesome. All wanting to eat her.

Friken Jerks.

She'd eat them right back if she could.

Jumping from tree to tree, wind whipping at her face, Naruto watched below as the tsunami of titans fumbling over each other tried to make swipes at her only for Naruto to dodge their pasky hands.

And if that wasn't enough, she was fighting off the pain in her head, it seemed the thrum and whirl inside her brain until she would succumb into unconsciousness.

Snap!

Her ears perked to the sound of a branch snapping and turned around to see the limbs and bodies of each titan managing to somehow pile on each other to allow for a single smaller titan to climb over them and pounce in her direction.

As Naruto easily doged, the sharp pain in her head striked faster, harder and those few precious moments of distraction cost Naruto as another smaller titan popped into existence behind her and batting her small child form mercilessly to the ground.

Normally, if Naruto was a normal person, she would have died. Thankfully, she was not, but sustained a few broken ribs that were not supposed to be actually on her inhuman body.

Naruto winced, forcing herself to move her limbs and jump as another limb smacked upon the place she once smashed into.

The pain was unbearable now! What was her stupid head doing to make her feel so much pain?!

The blonde clutched her head tightly, completely forgetting the impending doom that was so close to her. Her face scrunching up in great pain, her normally high pain tolerance seemed to be useless in the face of the pain that was currently assaulting her head.

Naruto didn't hear it coming, but felt it instead as a fist descended at her and she barely dodged, throwing herself to the ground as she lost herself.

Up, down, left, right? Where was she? Naruto didn't know anymore as a low humming slowly took over her senses and Naruto didn't even know she was screaming now. Her body arching and withering under the intense pain, legs flailing and kicking as if to run away from the unimaginable pain that was in her head. Why was this happening to her?

Then, a large shadow loomed over her, but Naruto didn't know. How could she? All she could see was the dark, and pain, pain, so much pain!

But, the shadow never grew smaller. Instead, it disappeared and someone was grabbing her. Flying off to some direction Naruto could care less of.

"Kid! I– ...listen…! ali….. Take her!"

"Frank–! Behi..nd….tita– ..Go!"

"Can't…. Kid! get– ..Captain!"

Through blurry eyes, she couldn't make out the people yelling, Naruto couldn't hold out much longer and the darkness was slowly creeping into her vision. Voices muffled in each passing second and before Naruto knew it, she was dead to the world.

**CHAPTER 1 END**

* * *

**A/N: My first Fic.**

**Yes, it is pretty shit. I know. But I want to improve my narrative so i'm open for suggestions or constructive criticism on how to improve my narrative writing and story building. **

**Also feel free to correct me if I get any of the characters off. How was Levi? good, bad, horrible, yuck, nastay? **

**please Review what you think of this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own both Naruto or Attack on titan.

Thank you for following and reviewing this fic :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

**[Year 847]**

Clothes rustling, footsteps pattering and voices exchanging.

Naruto's eyes remained shut, her mind hazy with heavy limbs she listened to the noises around her.

"Your certain this child was at the centre of it all?" A sniff, Naruto was certain that the man was right up in her face and smelling her.

A firm and deep voice answered him, "Yeah, that brat… She must have a shit ton of luck that we happened to stumble around that area and hear her scream." Footsteps and clothes rustling with a gentle 'thud' her inhuman ears picked. Naruto suspected the man must be leaning on the wall.

"But still, don't you find it strange? She was the only person you and your team saw, correct? Its impossible that a small child like her could get passed the walls. You think some people smuggled her and left her there?"

"You think those rats would risk their life just to dump this kid out there? It would have been easier if they just burned her there and then when they finished using her."

"Finished using her? Levi, you seriously aren't suggesting that this kid was–"

Levi cut him off, "it's exactly what you think Mike, why do you think I kept pushing Erwin for a female squad member to be asigned into my team, at worst she's only been abused, but we never saw any signs of abuse aside from the broken ribs that were caused from her fall, did we? I can't just babysit this brat alone–"

"You have to manage somehow!" Mike snapped, a pause, and there was a beat of silence. "Look," Mike sighed, seeming to collect himself as he began to talk again, "We both got dealt with some pretty serious blows going after this kid, you lost your whole squad and I lost my friends. You have to for now. It was the King's order that you specifically were to guard her. Even when the new batch of rookies were to be sent to the scouting legion you're still not allowed to have other people guarding her other than yourself. So in the meanwhile, i'll look into the rookies for you and make a list, you can pick from the pile of candidates i'll recommend to you. "

Levi tsked, seemingly irritated and gloomy.

Mike seemed peeved by Levi's reaction and lack of response, prepared to speak again but shut his mouth. After evaluating Levi for the past few months Mike knew how much Levi valued his subordinates by the way he took command and the way each and every death of a fellow scout affected the man leaning on the wall.

A few beats later Levi spoke,"…somehow she's linked into nobility or even royalty, judging with the way the swine and his stupid nobles seemed to tiptoe around this girl. We assumed she was some high class brat in an influential family, I did a background check and she's not in any of the family tree's listed in either the nobles and royalty."

Mike sighed, his eyes trailing to Naruto. "Erwin's pretty suspicious that the King is hiding something and it's related to this girl." He leant back, the chair squeaking in protest under his weight, "But even so Levi. That 'swine' is still the King, he can cut our funds completely and disband the scouts. Erwin says we shouldn't risk it so just swallow your pride for now until he can sort something out."

"You can only say these because you're blissfully ignorant to the full details of the mission."

"Then the full details?" Mike asked.

"Classified."

Naruto shifted under her covers, her back no facing towards Levi and Mike. Both the men in the room snapped towards her form.

So she's already involved with the king in some mission, with this Levi acting as her babysitter? This defenseless, frail and not so capable Naruto?

Her?

...

'Come on you stupid pig of a king!' She thought, struggling under the covers, strangely her limbs felt irily heavy, especially around her wrists and ankles.

'What kind of boring mission were you giving me?! Even Levi seemed to really dislike this mission too! It's boring! Boringboringboringboring–'

Levi's grunt brought her back to focus, "When's that brat gonna wake up? It's been a week already."

"Not sure, doctor said she'd be asleep for a while but I didn't ask how long."

Rapid thunderous footsteps approached the room, the door forcefully pushed with a bang and an equally loud voice followed with it.

"Levi!"

More rapid footsteps and a crunching of paper could be heard as Naruto continued to listen to the unfolding scene behind her.

"How!? How did you do it? How did you get so much funds and land more than what I get for my precious experiments with our damn tight budget!" The woman said in a hysteric voice, naruto worried for the women's health a tad bit.

"Get the hell away from me!" Levi yelled, shoving the woman who had no awareness of what private space was."You disgusting shitty four-eyes, you got your stinking saliva all over me," whipping out a handkerchief, Levi religiously wiped his face and clothes of any spit and dirt that was previously on his pristine clothes.

The brunette didn't notice or seemed to care of Levi's disgust and instead continued to babble on, furling a parchment of paper, "Erwin told me to hand this to you, it's the paperwork for your new living arrangements! Your gonna be living in wall Sina! You'll get additional funds and compensation for your personal mission too. Hehe, I'm pretty jealous right now."

Levi took the parchment from the brunettes hands scanning the contents, his face passive as he read.

The brunette sighed swaying her head side to side in disbelief, "to tell you the truth, I accidently peeked at the funds and–" she closed her eyes, shaking she opened them, a maniac gleam reflecting off her eyes, "they could be used for my titans! My sweet babies!"

Mike intercepted, "Hange not right now–"

"Ahhh, I'm still so sad about chikatilo and albert~ I let my urges control me and accidently killed them!" Hange weeped, throwing her head back as she clutched her head in agony, "I won't... I won't make that same mistake again! So lonely being neglected for so long! Neh Levi, help me capture some more titans and donate me some money from your fat paycheck!"

"Tch, you think i'm gonna fund your stupid orgmastic Titan fetish? I'm gonna be spending it on something else."

"What!? My experiments help humanity! Not my fetish! Besides," Hange pointed at Levi accusingly, "I bet it's just for your cleaning supplies you clean freak!"

Rapid footsteps echoed through the hallway, running towards the room "C-Captain Hange!"

Hange turned to the voice, "Moblit! Can you believe this midget! He's gonna waste precious resources on cleaning products!"

"Now's not the time Hange-san!" Moblit shook, his breath hagrid. "You just took off on your own, I had to look all over for you!"

His eyes slid over to Levi, "Corporal Levi, Erwin is also looking for you, he's outside with the MP's discussing the mission."

Levi grunted, pushing past Hange and out the door, his heels clacking against the floor board with brisk strides.

Moblit's eyes trained back to Hange, "Now," he urged, "we really have to go now Hange-san, they'll leave with or without us."

"I got it, I got it Moblit," she said in a somewhat dismissive voice.

Walking out the door she left with Moblit.

Being left alone other than the sleeping blonde on the bed, Mike sat in silence before he promptly sat up, the chair squeaking in reply. Silently, as he made his way to the door, looked back to Naruto, before finally leaving the room.

As the door clicked shut

.

"I'm Erwin Smith,"

Naruto blinked.

Ah, so this was Erwin. Judging from the previous discussions Naruto deducted that this was the man responsible for her well being as well as the man in charge of the soldiers in the scouting legion.

Naruto shook his hand, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. But you can call me Naruto."

"I see your a young lady who values manners,"

"Manners? That stuff was always a bore to me, I just asked you to call me by my first name."

Erwins eyebrow quirked up, "your first name is Naruto and last name Uzumaki? It seems to be switched around for you…"

Erwins grip loosened on her hand, "Do you know the king?"

Here comes the interrogation, Naruto thought. 'It's best to not avoid the questions I don't want them to know, that way it'll be easier to guide them into thinking about other things.'

"Not personally, not really. It's actually my first time here."

"First time? You mean you're from the outside?"

Here it was, the question she had to tiptoe around.

"Yeah," Naruto looked down, fidgeting with her nails.

The hulking man leant back in his chair, contemplating his next thoughts.

Then, he spoke "Humanity has been trapped inside these walls for the past one hundred years, Naruto, is there any other remaining civilization?"

Surprised, she allowed herself some time to contemplate the information, had these people really been trapped inside of these walls for a hundred years?

It reminded Naruto of cattle, sheep. But these people, these humans. They were trapped on their own land where they had once ruled. Dominated by creatures not of their own but predators that were on an even higher food chain. Animals above even these humans.

Her heart tingled and something grew, she quickly squashed the feeling down. Fully aware of what it was and terribly disturbed by it.

'It makes sense now, with the titans out there, the other countries couldn't invade the elemental nations if they were trapped here.'

Naruto's gaze dragged to Erwin, 'So, these are the last of the foriegn countries'.

"...No."

But it was strange, why was Erwin asking her if other countries survived, shouldn't they have this stuff recorded in their history?

Erwin's face became like stone after Naruto spoke, his lips tight as if he wanted to ask more.

"Then, do you know how you got here?"

Naruto shook her head, "Not really, I just know that I woke up in a forest, and then the titans came stomping in."

Levi added, "Not just some, but a fuck ton of them came snarking towards you. You must have the shitiest luck if you were left there surrounded by a herd of them."

Erwin nodded, his blue eyes not moving from Naruto, "Yes, I've heard. I'm also curious to know your methods of dodging titans. At tops, even the most trained and skilled soldiers would survive alone for up to five seconds. With 3DMG."

Naruto, looked towards the both of the men in the room. "3DMG?"

Erwin supplied, "It's technology we use as a method to kill the titans."

Of course, Naruto couldn't tell them that there wasn't actually any method she had of evading titans if they never really existed back then. So she could offer them nothing but their own knowledge. And there was no way in hell she was going to tell them that chakra still existed and she was the only being capable who actually had it.

So she decided it was finally time to play on her appearance.

"Not sure, the adults didn't really let me or the other kids see what they were doing. At best titans were rarely seen 'cause we were near the sea."

"The sea?" Erwin inquired.

Oh right, these people were oblivious to what was outside their walls weren't they?

Naruto raised her arms, motioning in an arch "a huuuuge body of water where you couldn't see the end of!"

Levi, who was casually leaning on the wall stood up in slight alarm and his eyes roved behind Erwins head. "Oi, aren't we supposed to–"

"It's fine," Erwin interrupted, his eyes shining, "as long as we're not pushing for answers ourselves. He didn't say that we had to stop her if she gave out anything herself."

"Naruto," Erwin began. "You will be going outside the walls with us on expeditions. At the king's command, Levi."

At this the man stepped forward, his eyes sharp and commanding.

Naruto looked incredulously at Erwin, "So I'll be going out alone? Your King is seriously sadistic or insane to send me out there after barely surviving."

Levi grunted, "He's both," correcting her he continued speaking, "but not completely, I'm assigned to training and guarding you when we're out of expeditions." He began slowly walking towards her, boots padding the wooden floor.

"In short," grabbing Naruto's skull by the tips of his fingers, he lowered himself with eyes nearly seen as a glare "I'm your fucking babysitter."

"You better survive out there brat."

...That was it? Not even a 'I know for a child like you, this must be hard.' or 'how could he send such a child to her death?! That lunatic. REVOLUTION!' Naruto pouted. 'They were as bad as Kakashi-sensei.'

Erwin stood, his chair screeching as it was pushed back "please do not disclose this information to anyone unless you have Levi's authority. For now everyone believes this is strictly a bodyguard mission for an important client of the King's."

As the commander left the room Levi followed him, baring not even a glance back to the girl that would be placed in his care.

With a soft click the door closed.

And the tingling was back again.

XXXXXXXX

The blonde stood, inspecting the seals currently snaked around her ankles and wrist. Her mother's family emblem engraved at the centre of each wrist and ankles, along with chains looping her entire circumference of her limbs and hooking back to the Uzumaki swirls.

Naruto's eyes roved around the seal, noting that it wasn't there to really harm her. It was just to… seal her.

Shackles, they were shackles. Naruto thought.

'Not the best, but not the worst either…' Naruto thought.

The seals were made to hold her chakra in, but it only sealed most of her chakra for now. She could still perform some basic shinobi techniques but not her most lethal jutsus. At best, her chakra conserves were now limited to those of a low-grade genin.

'Ah this is bad,' blue eyes travelled to the window, down to the bustling soldiers running around. 'It's been so long since I've seen other people, and I'm the last shinobi on earth right now… If I let my abilities be known, I'll most likely be hunted and used as a fucking baby factory…'

Not like they could catch her of course. She would never let them.

Walking closer to the window she continued to look at the small specks of moving bodies beneath

Naruto let a tired breath escape her lips, "Kurama, where the hell did you go? I think I've really gone insane now, turned into some sick bastard. I'm trying so hard right now…"

Her heart once again tingled, like chimes of a bell light and soft. To Naruto's horror, she didn't even feel disgusted by the feeling, no. She welcomed it, she yearned for it to grow and fester and that itself was incredibly disturbing. For it was not a feeling of happiness, hope, or even love.

Her right hand clutched her brow, veins popping as she did so, "trying… so hard..."

"...To not kill them."

It was the feeling of blood her heart yearned for.

CHAPTER 2 END

* * *

Please Leave a review for your thoughts. Thanks :D


End file.
